jario9fandomcom-20200215-history
Jario
James (aka Jario9), is a world famous Dancer, Explorer, Octopus, Goat, Worm, Landscape Gardener and Knight. Who is he? He is the leader of the "Game Group", which features swagcannons such as: Squid, Zim, Hylian and some kid from Pennsylvania. Jario met Hylian during the Seven Hour War. They tried to fight off the Combine in the Seven Hour War and failed miserably. Both Hylian and Jario assisted Gordon Freeman to bring down the citadel, afterwards they went for a cup of tea. Later after the resistance was evacuating City 17 Hylian and Jario hitched a ride with Barney on the 2nd last train out of the city. They later help defend White Forest alongside Gordon Freeman once again. After the Combine Portal had been destroyed they found a modified teleporter that had time travel abilities, they tried to find Gordon, but with no sign of him anywhere they quickly got in to reverse the Black Mesa incident, however, Hylian accidently set the time on the teleporter wrong and they were sent to a different universe and to the year 2009. In the year 2009 in an alternative universe they found out that the zombie infection had left the world in ruin. Hylian and Jario both fought off the incredibly fast zombies and met Zim and Lights, the four of them traveled across the entire country looking for shelter. Eventually they found another teleporter with time travel abilities and decided to travel to the 1970s. They were then mistaken for mercs and hired to fight another team over gravel pits. After being a Scottish Suicide Bomber in "The Gravel Wars", Zim saw Jario blow up and Jario's brain fall to the ground. Invading grabbed it and turned to science! He went to the teams insane medic, Katzie, also known as Ze Dr. Medic. Katzie put Jario's brain in a robot he was working on and promised to make him a new body if he helped him conquer a few hostile planets, his brain was placed into the robot and then that robot was then sent on a mission to conquer hostile planets. In exchange for his services, he would be given a new human body by Katzie. After being given a new body, he went on a crime spree in Washington DC. He was accompanied by Zim, Hylian, Squid, Lights and Katzie. He would be rich after this crime spree, if the money that he stole was any currency other than Zimbabwe Dollars. From these heists, he made approximately £1,000 , which he then used to go to Pax East. During the "Worm Wars of 20XX", Jario and Hylian were fighting against the Communist forces of Katzie and Zim in all out combat. Although Jario and Hylian managed to defeat the Communist worms, Hylian was heavily injured, and was not seen again for a few days afterward, due to life-saving surgery. If the surgery was not performed, Hylian would have dirt in his eye (and no longer be a comrade of Jario), which is a terrible condition to be in.